


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by Ked_from_safe-skeletons (Sinnychild)



Series: Silly Stuff [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Sans Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnychild/pseuds/Ked_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: Papyrus wants to build snow skeletons with Sans. Sans is all aboard with that.





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate Frozen because I heard the songs way too many times, but I couldn't _not_ choose this title.
> 
> You can find me on the tumblr [@safe-skeletons](http://safe-skeletons.tumblr.com) that I share with a fellow writer! Twice the stories, twice the fun!

“SANS!”

One could have been angered to be awoken so suddenly, but Sans didn’t care at all. Papyrus could do whatever he wanted, and he surely had a very good reason to burst in his brother’s room like that. Sans yawned, scratched his skull and sleepily smiled to his brother:

“hey bro’. what’s up?”

“I FIGURED WE COULD DO SOMETHING REALLY COOL TODAY! LESSER DOG SHOWED ME HOW TO BUILD SNOW DOGS YESTERDAY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM QUITE CERTAIN SNOW SKELETONS ARE ALSO A THING! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO AND MAKE ONE WITH ME?”

“hell yeah, pap’s, that’s a great idea! lemme just a couple of hours to finish waking up and i’m all yours.”

“SANS, YOU CANNOT STAY IN BED FOR SO LONG! SPAGHETTI BREAKFAST IS READY, AND IF WE WANT TO BUILD SNOW SKELETONS AS GREAT AS I AM, WE’RE GONNA NEED ALL DAY!”

“that’s a fair point. your coolness will take some time to be represented faithfully. okay, bro’, i’m comin’.”

Papyrus enthusiastically slammed the door and Sans couldn’t help but smile even more widely as he heard his loud footsteps on the stairs. Man, was his bro’ cool. 

* * *

“WOWIE, SANS! YOUR SNOW SKELETON IS NEARLY AS GREAT AS MINE!”

“welp, mine is me, and yours is you. it’s only logical yours is greater.”

“DON’T BEAT YOURSELF UP, BROTHER! EVEN IF YOU’RE A LAZYBONES AND YOU’RE SLEEPING WAY TOO MUCH, I BELIEVE THAT ONE DAY YOU WILL BECOME AS AWESOME AS I AM!”

“heh, maybe, but i don’t really wanna. there is only place for so many great monsters in here. you’re doing a great job at it, bro’.”

* * *

“SANS!”

Sans didn’t figure it out first and gave his usual response:

“hey bro’. what’s up?”

“I FIGURED WE COULD DO SOMETHING REALLY COOL TODAY! LESSER DOG SHOWED ME HOW TO BUILD SNOW DOGS YESTERDAY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM QUITE CERTAIN SNOW SKELETONS ARE ALSO A THING! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO AND MAKE ONE WITH ME?”

Sans froze.

He really hoped that it was over. Time hadn’t jump in a while, at least… maybe two months? He could have asked if, maybe, they did not already do that, but he has learnt since the time started hopping up and down that it would be useless. They didn’t build their snow skeletons. Well, they did, but this memory was now as far away as the limits of the universe.

So, instead of asking dumb questions, he just answered casually:

“hell yeah, pap’s, that’s a great idea! lemme just a couple of hours to finish waking up and i’m all yours.”

* * *

“WOWIE, SANS! YOUR SNOW SKELETON IS NEARLY AS GREAT AS MINE!”

“welp, mine is me, and yours is you. it’s only logical yours is greater.”

“DON’T BEAT YOURSELF UP, BROTHER! EVEN IF YOU’RE A LAZYBONES AND YOU’RE SLEEPING WAY TOO MUCH, I BELIEVE THAT ONE DAY YOU WILL BECOME AS AWESOME AS I AM!”

“heh, maybe, but i don’t really wanna. there is only place for so many great monsters in here. you’re doing a great job at it, bro’.”

* * *

“SANS!”

Sans almost snapped at Papyrus, and covered his jaw with his two hands, horrified by what he was about to say. His brother seemed to worry.

“ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER?”

“... yeah, i’m fine. wanna do something together today, pap’s?”

“ACTUALLY, YES! LESSER DOG SHOWED ME HOW TO BUILD SNOW DOGS YESTERDAY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM QUITE CERTAIN SNOW SKELETONS ARE ALSO A THING! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO AND MAKE ONE WITH ME?”

“sure, bro’. i’m on my way.”

Papyrus frowned. That wasn’t like Sans to not say his usual pun about needing a couple of hours to wake up. Maybe his brother decided he wouldn’t want to be a lazybones anymore? Wowie! The great example of the Great Papyrus was finally paying off!

Sans didn’t smile when his brother slammed the door and crushed the stairs under his boots. He actually wanted more to cry. 

* * *

“YOU DID QUITE A GOOD JOB, SANS! I’M ACTUALLY SURPRISED YOU DID THAT WELL. I WAS AFRAID YOU WERE JUST GOING TO IDLE AROUND! IT’S NOT NEARLY AS GREAT AS MINE, BUT YOU MADE AN HONORABLE EFFORT!”

“heh, thanks pap’s. it’s difficult to have the motivation to put in the effort though: i know very well i could never build a snow skeleton as cool as yours.”

“YOU NEED TO HAVE MORE SELF-ESTEEM, SANS! IF YOU’RE DETERMINED ENOUGH, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!”

“you’re probably right, bro. i promise i’ll make more efforts in the future.” 

* * *

“SANS!”

And here they were in the past again. Sans cynically thought that everything has gone according to his plan. If they’d never know future, he’d never have to work his lazy ass up.

Somehow, even if there were plenty of mornings for Papyrus to wake him up like this, Sans would always recognize exactly if this was the snow skeletons day. He was starting to hear it way too much times.

“hey bro’. what’s up?”

* * *

“COME ON NOW, BROTHER! I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER! THIS IS TWO SNOWBALLS BARELY HOLDING TOGETHER!”

“welp, it’s supposed to be me. do you want me to add a carrot? ‘cause it would be  _ nose _ -ing alike.”

“SANS!”

“‘m sorry, bro’. at least yours is totally cool.”

* * *

“SANS!”

He was so tired. 

* * *

“... Well, brother, that’s pretty good. I love the detail you put in with ketchup. Good use of an unusual material for snow skeletons buildings!”

Sans fondly smiled to his brother, even though his soul was feeling dead inside. Papyrus praising him despite his more than obvious lazyness was a good indication he had truly hit the bottom.

* * *

“SANS!”

* * *

“...”

* * *

“h u m a n. d o n ‘ t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e a t  a  n e w  p a l ?”


End file.
